11 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Wirtul@ndia - O' Yeti !; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nurkuj, Olly! - Wielka zamiana, odc. 9 (The Big Swap); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Domisiowe porządki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kajtuś - Kajtek buduje drogę, odc. 3 (Caillou the road builder); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 9 (Cloak of Darkness); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Pokój 107 - odc. 9/13 - Utracjusz; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Projekt: Europa - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Klan - odc. 2034 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Klan - odc. 2035 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 10/13 - Podróż w nieznane; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Polska Pięknieje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:19 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Plebania - odc. 1685; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja życia - Partnerzy i rywale odc. 4/5 (Journey of Life. Living together); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Drużynowy Puchar Świata na żużlu - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Doręczyciel - odc. 6/14 - Reklama - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Londyńczycy - odc. 2/13 - txt.str.777;AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy uczy się magii, odc. 27 (Timmy learns Magic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 1 - Ucieczka - txt.str.777; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13 - txt.str.777;AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kino nocnych marków - Kilometr Zero (Nulewoj kilometr (Kilometer Zero)) 86'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); reż.:Paweł Sanajew; wyk.:Aleksandr Limariew, Swietłana Chodczenkowa, Iwan Żitkow; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 14 (Lost IV, ep. 14, There's No Place Like Home part 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Kramarz 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Bożena Adamek, Artur Barciś, Bogusz Bilewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Cnota, Władysław Dewoyno, Bożena Dykiel, Antoni Jurasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Kino nocnych marków - Zabawa w chowanego 52'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Władysław Kowalski, Krystyna Tkacz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marcin Troński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Notacje - Xymena Zaniewska - Chwedczuk. Gospodarstwo; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 8/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 10 - "Na obraz i podobieństwo"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Jedność w różnorodności; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 213 - Wyrok losu; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1847; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Pytając o Boga - odc. 7 - "Zły"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Zagadkowa blondynka - (6); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Zielone Hollywood (Hollywood goes green: L' Usine a reves se met au vert); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 14 Kobiety i myszy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 14/21 - Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Pytanie na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18 - Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 79 (305) Dzień z życia gwiazdy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/12 - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Alibi na poniedziałek - Van Veeteren - Sprawa Muenstera (Van Veeteren - Munster's Fall) 89'; serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); reż.:Rickard Petrelius; wyk.:Sven Wollter, Thomas Hanzon, Eva Rexed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Powrót do życia - odc. 5/11 (Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 5 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Berlusconi: gwiazdor polityki (Berlusconi show); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Historie prawdziwe; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Sukces... - odc. 8/9 - Dwa światy; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Van Veeteren - Sprawa Muenstera (Van Veeteren - Munster's Fall); serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:47 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:16 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:47 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:53 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:11 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Wielka Brytania; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:04 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:47 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:15 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:27 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:05 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:27 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Za kulisami PRL - Gierek - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:09 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 50 8:00 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 55 8:10 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 56 8:20 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 57 8:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 3 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 256 10:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 343 11:00 Wzór Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 12:00 Chirurdzy Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 15 14:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 21 14:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 150 17:45 Trudne sprawy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich 20:05 Faceci w czerni II 22:30 Rozgrywka 1:20 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 2:05 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 622 3:10 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 38 3:25 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 741 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1634 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Rozmowy w toku 8:55 Milionerzy 9:50 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 504 10:20 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 10:50 Brzydula Odcinek: 97 11:20 Brzydula Odcinek: 98 11:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1345 Sezon: 8 13:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1346 Sezon: 8 13:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1347 Sezon: 8 14:15 Detektywi 14:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy 15:30 Plotkara Odcinek: 17 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:20 Pogoda na wakacje 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy 20:50 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 21:50 Pamiętniki wampirów Odcinek: 14 22:45 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 11 23:50 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 9 0:50 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 504 1:15 Uwaga! 1:35 Arkana magii 2:55 Rozmowy w toku 3:45 Nic straconego 4:55 Uwaga! 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TV 4 5:05 Letni wakacjometr - magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 55, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 221, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 27, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 10, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 24, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Letni wakacjometr - magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 38 16:00 Na południe - odc. 11, Kanada, USA 1994 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 25, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 30, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 30, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 28, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo - odc. 207 21:00 Dziesięć największych odkryć w Egipcie - odc. 2, USA 2006 22:05 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem - odc. 5, Polska 2011 23:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 00:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 14, USA, Kanada 2007 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 15, USA, Kanada 2007 1:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 2:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki Odcinek: 6 6:30 Koń, który mówi Odcinek: 23 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 217 7:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 27 8:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 7 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 737 9:30 McGregorowie Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 10:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 44 11:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 738 12:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 106 13:00 Pracujące zwierzaki Odcinek: 3 13:30 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 8 14:30 Dr Phil Odcinek: 40 15:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 218 16:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 45 17:00 Uwaga, żarty! Odcinek: 23 17:30 Pełna chata Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 18:00 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 51 18:30 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 52 19:00 Flintstonowie 19:30 Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 20:00 Tom i Jerry 20:30 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 21:00 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 21:30 Uwaga, żarty! Odcinek: 24 22:00 Goło i wesoło 23:00 W kręgu MMA Odcinek: 2 0:00 Randka na zamówienie 2:00 Dziewczyny na ekran Odcinek: 9 2:30 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:40 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 6:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 970 6:40 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 971 7:10 W roli głównej 7:45 W roli głównej 8:20 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 6 9:20 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 11 10:20 Bez śladu Odcinek: 5 11:20 Telezakupy 12:55 Granie na ekranie 13:25 Apetyt na kasę 13:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 14:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 14:55 W roli głównej 15:30 W roli głównej 16:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 7 17:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 7 18:00 Bez śladu Odcinek: 6 19:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 11 20:00 Dzikie pszczoły 22:00 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 23:00 Jeremiah Johnson 1:15 Arkana magii 5:10 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 TVP Kultura 08:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (27), cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Ogrodnicy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (27), cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Spotkanie z Barbarą Krafftówną; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (27), cz. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 3/7 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Kres świata; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Uniwersytet letni - Ciało i wyobraźnia - Przekleństwo; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Uniwersytet letni - Pejzaże Władysława Hasiora; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia fryzjera w Tibilisi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 ... urodziłam się żeby śpiewać... Krystyna Szostek - Radkowa; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Parę osób, mały czas - txt.str.777 104'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Andrzej Hudziak, Igor Przegrodzki, Monika Obara, Arkadiusz Detmer, Krystyna Tkacz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Witold Skaruch, Zdzisław Wardejn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Żołnierz Królowej Madagaskaru 79'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Jerzy Zarzycki, Anna Łubieńska, Tadeusz Fijewski, Barbara Kwiatkowska, Irena Kwiatkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Halina Drohocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Krajobraz nizinny z kołyską; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 MDM - MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Tędy przeszła historia (seria IV) - Gotenica. Między miłością i strachem. (Memorial Sites (IV) Gotenica. Between Love and Fear); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowenia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Młody polski jazz - Marcin Olak Trio; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Gość TVP Kultura - Janusz Głowacki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Mój brat jest jedynakiem (Mio Fratello E' Figlio Unico (My Brother is an Only Child)) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2007); reż.:Daniele Luchetti; wyk.:Elio Germano, Riccardo Scamarcio, Angela Finocchiaro, Massimo Popolizio, Luca Zingaretti, Anna Bonaiuto; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Tylko strach 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Dorota Pomykała, Jerzy Trela, Krzysztof Globisz, Cezary Pazura, Dorota Segda; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Hiroszima, moja miłość (Hiroshima mon amour) 86'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (1959); reż.:Alain Resnais; wyk.:Emmanuelle Riva, Eiji Okada, Stella Dassas, Pierre Barbaud; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Sekretne życie Shakespeare'a i Victora Hugo (Intimades de Shakespeare y Victor Hugo) 81'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Meksyk (2008); reż.:Yulene Olaizola; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Szaniawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Poza Kontrolą - Monster; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Rozmowy istotne - Wiktor Jerofiejew; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.07.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje. Odc.263 Alfred Schreyer. Pan profesor Bruno Schulz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Zaproszenie - Perły za progiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Linia brzegowa; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Wrocław. Kościół Św. Doroty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 2/5 Za klauzurą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Znak Orła - odc. 9 Komu służycie 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Znak Orła - odc. 10 Ostrzeżenie 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polska w reportażu. Według Mistrza Jana.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Ścinki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Spór o historię - Powstanie styczniowe; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Traktat o uzdrawianiu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Przed sierpniem był lipiec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Chrzestny dar; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Podsłuchane życie 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystyna Mokrosińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Orkiestra dęta; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Nasz reportaż. Stasiek 21'; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Jedwabne; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wołyń - rzeź czy ludobójstwo 28'; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Znak Orła - odc. 11 Będziecie go mieli 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Znak Orła - odc. 12 Cena milczenia 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.07.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieści ze świata - Rewolucja neolityczna; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 13/14 - Przemijanie i trwanie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Flesz historii - odc. 33; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Miejsca Przeklęte. Matejki 4. Jan Gerhard; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Ostatni powrót Stanisława Mikołajczyka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Z Ziemi Polskiej - Amerykański pejzaż; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Złota Ela; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 11.07.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Piknik Country Mrągowo - Niezapomniane przeboje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 9/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 7 - Pomyłka - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 5 Nowe Miasto nad Pilicą; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 395 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Radio Romans - odc. 2/32 - Taśmy Stefana; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 211* Bezrobotni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Czas honoru - odc. 30* seria III "Zdrajcy"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 58; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 IV Festiwal Kultury Włoskiej ARTE, CULTURA, MUSICA E... "Włoska Noc Operowa"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Szef i inni; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy Dolina Baryczy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Radio Romans - odc. 2/32 - Taśmy Stefana; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 40; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 3 - Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Komediantka - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Przeboje - X lat Kombi cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Sukces - odc. 31/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sukces - odc. 32/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz "50"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Radio Romans - odc. 2/32 - Taśmy Stefana; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 3 - Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Przeprowadzki - odc. 4/10* Kanapa doktora Reutta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 395; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Zakończenie dnia